


【烟雨】短衣

by Shawn_yu



Category: Pentagon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 09:57:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shawn_yu/pseuds/Shawn_yu





	【烟雨】短衣

**短衣**

 

密集的行程终于结束了。从前一晚开始，B宿舍的几位就计划着要去看电影，在宿舍里嚷嚷着“一定要看到灭霸被爆头”云云。而闫桉在经历了最近密集的行程之后，实在是有些乏了，面对即将到来的休息日第一天，除了睡觉追剧玩手机之外，脑子里几乎没有一点别的想法。即便是禹硕洗完澡，盘踞在闫桉床上手脚并用地缠着他，他的回答也十分果断坚决，薄情寡义：“不去。”

“哥为什么不去啊，我们看完电影可以一起去吃米粉。”190，不，189.9的大个子此刻把头搁在他哥的肩膀上，委屈得像个只有160的小学生。

还是这样，明明就是想和我一起去，还是每次都要用吃的打掩护。闫桉对禹硕的小孩心性心知肚明。他伸手摸了摸禹硕尚且潮湿的头发：“哥真的累了，只想好好休息一天。你想去就去吧，你不是从预告片发布开始就一直期待这部电影吗？”

“那哥不会肚子饿吗？”

闫桉没忍住笑了一声。他偏过头，视线正好对上郑禹硕向下的嘴角，“那你带吃的回来给我不就行了。”

“不要，哥要吃就和我一起去。”

“哎呀，哥真的累啦！哥知道禹硕最好了！”闫桉说着，身子颇为熟练地往后一倒，整个人的重心都压在禹硕身上。语气软软糯糯的，像是一只撒娇的猫。

郑禹硕的喉结动了动，他向来受不了闫桉撒娇。

“那我买什么回来哥都要吃完哦。”

“嗯，都吃完！禹硕最棒啦！”闫桉发出终于得逞的孩子笑声，顺势在禹硕肩膀上蹭了蹭，甚至还嘬了一口，却没有注意自己的衣服下摆往上掀开了一些，露出一截白净的腰部皮肤来。

“哥。”禹硕冷不丁地喊了这么一声。

“怎么了？不许反悔啊。”闫桉丝毫没有察觉空气里的异样，还伸手刮了刮禹硕优越的鼻梁。

忽然，禹硕侧过身来猛地吻上闫桉。虽然被自家年下恋人突然的举动搞得有些莫名其妙，闫桉还是本能般地回吻，只是皱着眉，疑惑着禹硕有些激动的呼吸频率。

“郑禹硕你真的是狗吧，动不动就来啃我。”两人分开之后的闫桉微微喘着，伸手捏了捏禹硕的脸。

“哥这样有点危险。”郑禹硕答着，闫桉还没反应过来，禹硕的手就顺着闫桉掀开的衣服下摆伸了进去。

闫桉一个激灵连忙直起身来，脖颈和双耳以肉眼可见的速度迅速变成粉红色。“呀！你干嘛！！”

“都怪哥啊，又是撒娇又是不好好穿衣服的。”这次轮到禹硕睁大了眼睛，一脸无辜样。

“呀，你还敢怪我！”闫桉觉得自己可凶了。可是在禹硕看来，皱着眉头扯着衣摆瞪着他看的闫桉，顶多只是一直炸毛的小奶猫。更何况，小奶猫的脸还红扑扑的。

但他也知道现在不是继续逗下去的好时机，尤其是当他的余光看到门外擦着头发准备进屋的畅九自觉退去的身影时。于是他双腿一盘往前一扑：“哥我错了。”

“明天米粉我要大份！”闫桉敲了敲禹硕的脑袋，只觉脸上滚烫。他不动声色地把原本伸直的双腿屈起，掩盖自己无法控制的生理反应。

“好嘞。”郑禹硕也没有进一步动作，只是直起身凑到闫桉耳边，小声说：“我刚刚看到畅九想进门来，看到我们就又出去了。”

“还不是怪你！！”

 

闫桉在床上伸了个长长的懒腰，终于睁开了眼睛。他拿过床边的手机一看，嗬，早上11：05。窗外传来一阵阵轰隆隆隆叮叮当当的声音，应该是附近在施工。

这么大的动静居然完全没把自己吵醒，怪不得睡得那么舒服。喷他狗著名瞌睡虫闫桉幸福地想着，打算玩手机赖会儿床。打开kakaotalk一看，六分钟之前禹硕刚给他发了消息，说“哥我们出门了！会记得给你带米粉的！”

接下来那就是至少半天的独自一人宿舍生活了。闫桉心下一喜，回了一句“记得要大份”，干脆又在床上躺了半个小时，才顶着一头野蛮生长的粉色乱麻前去洗漱。

宿舍客厅的沙发不大，经常被一条条又长又细的腿和手臂挤得满满当当，而此刻，只有闫桉一个人胡乱搭在上面。他喝了几口牛奶，漫不经心地调着电视频道，忽然觉得肚子上有点凉意。低头一看，这件衣服可能真的短了一些，不知道什么时候，又往上缩了一截。

不由得就想起昨晚禹硕的动作来。闫桉脸上一烧，手却下意识地重复了一遍昨晚禹硕的动作。

或许是身高的关系，禹硕的手也很大，同时，还很暖和。闫桉从小体质不是很好，手常年都有些冰凉，每次禹硕都会把自己的手借给闫桉当做暖手宝来用。就连昨晚，禹硕把手伸进闫桉衣服里时，最先感受到的也还是那一股热气。

闫桉胡思乱想着，右手已经不由自主地伸进了衣服里，一点一点地往上抚摸着。没一会儿，本来就短的衣服已经被掀起了一半。闫桉的确瘦，但毕竟是唱跳爱豆，该有的线条也是自然都有一些，平日在各类宽松衣物之下显得单薄平坦的腰腹，此刻也显出些许的沟壑来。是夏天快到了吗？闫桉只觉得周身燥热，左手也不知何时往宽松的家居裤里伸去。

“反正他们要在外面待很久……”闫桉想着，索性将衣服往上一提，随手扔在沙发的靠垫上。

闫桉是能撑住一切明亮发色的冷白皮，加上过人的身材比例和凌冽外貌，没少从粉丝那里听到类似“人间雕塑”之类的称号。而此刻，这具雕塑正半躺在沙发上，笔直修长的双腿分得大开，胸膛随着动作和呼吸起伏得有些急促。闫桉半闭着双眼，修长的睫毛之下，双颊与微张的嘴唇一样，早已染上了一抹潮红。他左手在胯间上下套弄着，耸立的物什顶端分泌的透明液体将自己润湿，随着手上的动作，发出些微黏腻暧昧的声音。

爱意早已宣之于口，拥抱与亲吻也习以为常，但是对于最后的那一步，也不知为什么，他和禹硕都很有默契地闭口不谈。

可是他从未停止过对禹硕的幻想。

是将他全身环抱的有力臂膀，是蹭得他肩头发痒的青色胡茬，是唤着“闫桉哥”的低沉声响，是拥抱时裹挟心跳的温热胸膛。

闫桉想起上一次，禹硕洗澡忘了把毛巾带进去，一声声喊着“闫桉哥闫桉哥”让他帮忙拿一下。正在追剧的闫桉不情不愿地按下暂停，拿起浴巾用中文骂着“郑禹硕你是猪吗”就去敲浴室的门，打算从一会儿打开的门缝里递进去。没想到郑禹硕直接把门拉得大开，赤条条地面对着原地愣住的闫桉。等禹硕接过浴巾道了谢把门关上，闫桉才回过神来，脸涨得通红大声喊了一句“呀郑禹硕你是流氓吗！”，之后脑海里却一直是那五秒钟的画面，以至于最终，他那晚洗澡的时间比往常久了一些。

想到这里，闫桉手上的力道不由自主地大了一些，几声不受控制的喘息声从喉咙里漏出来。

附近施工的声音还在响着，一旁的手机震动了几下。闫桉丝毫不在意，手上的动作又加快了一些。甚至再也忍不住喉咙里的那个名字，随着颤抖的气息一同喊出。

“禹硕……”

“哥。”

闫桉猛地一惊，睁开眼的同时条件反射般地将双腿蜷起。方才那个名字的主人，此刻正穿着一件黑色的衬衫，站在他面前看着他。有些厚重的刘海之下，眼神中的信息颇有些复杂。

“禹、禹硕……你怎么就回来了？”此刻闫桉的大脑已经彻底宕机，不知道是极度羞耻还是极度尴尬的感情全都堆积在脸上。他慌乱地问着，扯过一旁的衣服想要把自己盖住，虽然他知道这似乎已经无济于事。

“哥不是想吃米粉吗？我们就先去买了。我想着先拿回来给哥，这样哥起床之后就能吃到了。”禹硕说着，把手上的塑料袋放在桌上，声音有些沙哑。

“外面施工的声音好像很大，哥都没有看到我发的消息呢，也没有听见我开门。”

“……”闫桉低着头，完全不知道该说些什么。只觉得身旁的沙发好像陷了下去。

“哥刚刚，是在喊我的名字吧。”

“禹……”闫桉刚想要为自己辩解，双唇就被堵住了，禹硕浓密的睫毛忽然出现在眼前。

闫桉没少被自家年下恋人趁自己不注意的时候亲吻过，只是这次的亲吻来得格外凶猛。他感觉到禹硕的双手捧着他的双颊，近乎攻击一般疯狂地吻着他。他完全没有反应的机会，只是跟着禹硕的动作仓促地回应着。禹硕终于放开他，两人粗重的喘息交杂在一起。

“我跟哥说过很多次，我很喜欢哥眼下这颗痣。”禹硕说着，指尖抚过闫桉左眼下的那颗痣。

“但是哥知道吗，哥脖子上的这颗痣，也真的很美。”禹硕说着，低下头去，温柔地亲吻着闫桉锁骨上方那颗平时难得一见的痣。

闫桉尚未平复的呼吸变得更加急促。他早已失去了语言能力，本能地伸出手去推禹硕的肩膀，想要拒绝他进一步的动作。可是禹硕却抓住了闫桉的手，干脆一条腿跨过了闫桉的身体，直接跨坐在恋人的身上。

“哥在做那种事的时候，不是都在喊我的名字吗。”禹硕抬起头，想要抓住闫桉有些闪躲的眼神。

“那哥知道，我可能也是吗。”

“禹硕……”闫桉终于对上了禹硕的双眼。那双平日湿润清澈的眼睛里，此刻是他从未见过的波光粼粼。

“哥是害羞了吗，耳朵红红的。每次哥的耳朵变红的时候，我都很想去咬一口。哥的身子也是，粉得像樱花一样。”

“你是狗吗，老是想咬我。”闫桉逐渐恢复了部分理智，习惯性地嘴了回去。

“我就是想咬。”禹硕真的凑到闫桉耳边轻轻咬了一口，敏感的恋人浑身抖了一下，轻轻喊了一声下意识地抱住了他。

“每次哥抱着我的时候，我都闻得到哥身上香香的味道。”禹硕再把头埋到闫桉的颈窝，深深吸了一口气，“每次闻到哥身上的味道，我都想从哥的额头开始，一点一点地亲下去。脖子，胸口，小腹，还有更下面的地方。”

闫桉没有回答，只是抱得更紧了一些。禹硕当做是默许的信号，缓缓起身，又将双唇贴在闫桉的额间。闫桉闭上双眼，感受着眉间的潮湿与温软。接下来是眼角，鼻梁，鼻尖，遇到自己的双唇时，闫桉毫不犹豫地迎了上去。禹硕只是顿了片刻，便也紧紧回抱住闫桉，更加热烈地吻了回去。分开的时候，交织的唾液在两人唇间，拉出了一条透明的细线。

闫桉腿间的那件衣服早已滑落在地。鼓胀的胯间再往上一些，闫桉也感觉到了小腹处颇有些滚烫的坚硬。

“禹硕啊。”闫桉的声音轻飘飘的。

“嗯？”

“你身上好烫。这件衬衫，穿着不热吗？”

 

“哥，禹硕突然发消息来说他不和我们去看电影了。”Yuto把视线从手机上抬起来，一脸茫然地看向赵珍虎。

“闫桉又生气了？不对啊，昨晚还答应得好好的。”畅九唆了一口米粉，瞪大眼睛含混不清地说。

赵珍虎听罢也愣了几秒，突然笑了。

“没事，他不去就不去吧。说不定前几天愚人节我送他的礼物，他能派上用场了呢。”

“什么意思啊？哥送的什么？”yuto眨巴着双眼看着珍虎。

珍虎嘴角一勾，“润滑液。”

“……”yuto和畅九看着珍虎哥笑得天真无害的面容，向墙角后退了一些。

 


End file.
